Sesame Street closing signs
From 1969 to 1983, during the first 14 seasons of Sesame Street, the closing of many episodes had shots of Muppet characters and human cast members holding up the Sesame Street and Children's Television Workshop signs. For the first 7 seasons, the characters stood in front of a blue background; starting with season 8, they were shown in outdoor settings. Season: 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 • 8 • 9 • 10 • 11 • 12 • 13 • 14 Season 1 SSSignEnding.png|Sesame Street Test Show 1 SSTS-48.jpg|Sesame Street Test Show 1 Episode1ending-1-.jpg‎|Anything Muppets Episodes 0001, 0008, 0010, 0014, 0125 Hooper0001.jpg‎|Mr. Hooper Episode 0001 Hooper0002.jpg|Mr. Hooper Episode 0002 GordonSusan0002.jpg|Gordon & Susan Episodes 0002, 0043 Bob0003.jpg‎|Bob Episode 0003 Hooper0003.jpg‎|Mr. Hooper Episode 0003 0004close1.jpg|Kermit the Frog Episode 0004 0004close2.jpg|Gordon & Susan Episode 0004 Erneebert69sesamesign.jpg|Bert and Ernie Episodes 0005, 0015, 0115, 0123 Bobnhoopersesamestsign69.jpg|Mr. Hooper & Bob Episode 0005 SusanGordon0007.jpg|Gordon & Susan Episodes 0006, 0007 CookieMonsterCTW009.png|Cookie Monster Episodes 0006, 0007, 0009, 0016, 0123 Hippies0008.jpg|Anything Muppets Episode 0008 ErnieBert0009.jpg|Bert & Ernie Episode 0009 ErnieBert0010.jpg|Bert & Ernie Episode 0010 Hooper0011.jpg|Mr. Hooper Episode 0011 GordonSusan0011.jpg|Gordon & Susan Episodes 0011, 0013 BobHooperSS0011.PNG|Mr. Hooper & Bob Episodes 0013, 0043 HooperBob15.jpg|Mr. Hooper & Bob Episodes 0014, 0015, 0058 Vlcsnap-2015-07-30-22h04m43s230.png|Susan Episodes 0016, 0077, 0083 0021 - Sesame sign.jpg|Bob Episode 0021 0021 - CTW sign.jpg|Gordon & Susan Episode 0021 GordonSusan33.jpg|Gordon & Susan Episodes 0033, 0110 HooperBob33.jpg|Mr. Hooper & Bob Episodes 0033, 0110 GordonSusan40.jpg|Gordon & Susan Episode 0040 HooperBob40.jpg|Mr. Hooper & Bob Episode 0040 GordonSusan0054.jpg|Gordon & Susan Episodes 0054, 0058 HooperBob0054.jpg|Mr. Hooper & Bob Episode 0054 GordonSusan56.jpg|Gordon & Susan Episode 0056 Hooper56.jpg|Mr. Hooper Episode 0056 Gordon77.jpg|Gordon Episode 0077 HooperBob0083.jpg|Mr. Hooper & Bob Episode 0083 Kermit115.jpg|Kermit the Frog Episodes 0115, 0125 Oscar_ctw_sign_1969.jpg|Oscar the Grouch Ernie bert ctw sign.jpg|Bert & Ernie Ctw_sign_mr_hooper_monster.jpg|Mr. Hooper & Beautiful Day Monster BigBird69SSsign.jpg|Big Bird BBSSsign-Season1.jpg|Big Bird BBSusanCTWSign1969.jpg|Big Bird & Susan SusanOscarSSCTWSigns1969.jpg|kid, Oscar, & Susan Gordon69sesamesign.jpg|Gordon Hooper points at Sesame sign.jpg|Mr. Hooper Season 2 BobGordon0131.jpg|Bob & Gordon Episode 0131 SusanHooper0131.jpg|Susan & Mr. Hooper Episode 0131 ErnieandBertsign.jpg|Ernie, Rubber Duckie, & Bert Episodes 0135, 0172 SusanOscarsign.jpg|Susan & Oscar Episode 0135 0138 - Sesame sign.jpg|Ernie, Rubber Duckie, & Bert Episode 0138 0138 - CTW sign.jpg|Big Bird Episode 0138 BigBird0158.jpg|Big Bird Episode 0158 Gordon0158.jpg|Gordon Episode 0158 Ep162Sign-Bob.jpg|Bob Episode 0162 Ep162Sign-RFM.jpg|Roosevelt Franklin & his mom Episode 0162 0179k.jpg|Oscar the Grouch Episode 0179 MrHooperCTW0179.jpg|Mr. Hooper Episode 0179 Gordon198.jpg|Gordon Episode 0198 Bob198.jpg|Bob Episode 0198 CookieMonsterSSsign1970.jpg|Cookie Monster Season 3 HooperOscarBoob0276.jpg|Mr. Hooper, Oscar, & Bob Episode 0276 Susan0276.jpg|Susan Episodes 0276, 0393 OscarSSsign.png|Oscar Episode 0280 Bobsign.png|Bob Episode 0280 0304_Sesame_sign.jpg|Antonio Episode 0304 0304_CTW_sign.jpg|Molly Episode 0304 0307_Sesame_sign.jpg|Molly Episode 0307 0307_CTW_sign.jpg|Big Bird Episode 0307 0329 Sesame sign.jpg|Gordon & Susan Episode 0329 0329 CTW sign.jpg|Antonio, Tom, & Ernie Episode 0329 0333 - Sesame sign.jpg|Antonio & Rafael Episode 0333 0333 - CTW sign.jpg|Maria & Bob Episode 0333 0343 Sesame sign.jpg|Antonio, Tom, & Ernie Episode 0343 0343 CTW sign.jpg|Susan & Gordon Episode 0343 0355open.jpg|Molly & Tom Episode 0355 BigBird355.jpg|Big Bird Episode 0355 0393 Sesame sign.jpg|Rafael Episode 0393 Sesame_sign_Tom.jpg|Tom Episode 0394 Season 4 BertErnie0406.jpg|Ernie, Rubber Duckie, & Bert Episode 0406 BobSusan0406.jpg|Bob & Susan Episode 0406 Season4closingSusan.jpg|Susan Episode 0410 Oscarsign1.jpg|Oscar Episode 0410 415BigBirdHooper.jpg|Big Bird & Mr. Hooper Episode 0415 415CTW.jpg|Ernie, Rubber Duckie, & Bert Episode 0415 0425_Sesame_sign.jpg|Gordon & Susan Episodes 0425, 0514 0425_CTW_sign.jpg|Bob Episode 0425 0504_Sesame_sign.jpg|Maria, Bob, & Sherlock Hemlock Episode 0504 0504_CTW_sign.jpg|David Episode 0504 BBCTW0514.jpg|Big Bird Episode 0514 340824ff8.2e16d0ba.fill-661x496.jpg|Maria Season 5 536SS-1-.jpg|David & Maria Episode 0536 536CTW-1-.jpg|Bert & Ernie Episode 0536 Hoopersign.jpg|Mr. Hooper Episodes 0540, 0871 SusanGordonsign.jpg|Susan & Gordon Episode 0540 david_sesame_sign.jpg|David Episode 0547, Episode 0536 (DVD version) CookieGrover0536.jpg|Grover & Cookie Monster Episode 0547, Episode 0536 (DVD version) SSCard573.jpg|Susan & Gordon Episode 0573 Ctwcard01.jpg|Ernie, Rubber Duckie, & Bert Episode 0573 0578 Street sign.jpg|Maria Episode 0578 0578 CTW sign.jpg|Gordon Episode 0578 0581_Street_sign.jpg|Maria & the kids Episode 0581 0581_CTW_sign.jpg|The Count & Mr. Hooper Episode 0581 BobKid592.jpg|Kid & Bob Episode 0592 MariaHooper592.jpg|Maria & Mr. Hooper Episode 0592 0596 Sesame sign.jpg|Maria & Luis Episode 0596 0596 CTW sign.jpg|David Episode 0596 Luis593.jpg|Luis Episode 0597 BertErnie593.jpg|Bert & Ernie Episode 0597 LuisKids598.jpg|Luis & the kids Episode 0598 Susan598.jpg|Susan Episode 0598 GordonDavidGirl600.jpg|Gordon, kid, & David Episode 0600 MariaBob600.jpg|Maria & Bob Episode 0600 Bob_Season_5.jpg|Bob MrHooperCTWSign.jpg|Mr. Hooper Season 6 MariaLouis0666.jpg|Maria & Luis Episode 0666 HooperCountSusan0666.jpg|Mr. Hooper, The Count, & Susan Episode 0666 Erniebertsign.jpg|Ernie, Rubber Duckie, & Bert Episodes 0670, 0796, 0811 Bigbirdsign.jpg|Big Bird Episode 0670 0744_Sesame_sign.jpg|Bob Episode 0744 0744_CTW_sign.jpg|Mr. Hooper, The Count, & Susan Episode 0744 Season 7 ‎CountHooperCTW.jpg|The Count & Mr. Hooper Episode 0796 Luissign.jpg|Luis Episode 0800 Mariasign1.jpg|Maria Episode 0800 OscarCount810.jpg|Oscar & The Count Episode 0810 Bob810.jpg|Bob Episode 0810 100028.jpg|Bob Episode 0811 OscarCount812.jpg|Oscar & The Count Episode 0812 200023.jpg|Luis Episode 0812 LuisBobGirl813.jpg|Luis, kid, & Bob Episode 0813 300018.jpg|Roosevelt Franklin & his mother Episode 0813 BigBird814.jpg|Big Bird Episode 0814 400036.jpg|Sherlock Hemlock Episode 0814 Bob815.jpg|Bob Episode 0815 500032.jpg|Luis Episode 0815 0847 Sesame sign.jpg|Big Bird Episode 0847 0847 CTW sign.jpg|David & Maria Episode 0847 LuisSusan1976.jpg|Luis & Susan Episode 0871 0886_Herry_Sesame_sign.jpg|Herry Monster Episode 0886 Herry_monster_s7.png|Herry Monster Season 8 Countsign.jpg|The Count Episodes 0926, 1231 Ernbertsign.jpg|Ernie & Bert Episodes 0926, 1231 ‎Mariasign.jpg|Maria Episode 0930 Oscarsign2.jpg|Oscar the Grouch Episode 0930 0950 Sesame sign.jpg|Gordon Episode 0950 0950 CTW sign.jpg|Susan Episodes 0950, 1141, 1377 Count954.jpg|The Count Episodes 0954, 1232 KermitKiddo1056.jpg|Kermit & kid Episodes 0954, 1056, 1195, 1232, 1456, 1813 Susan1364.jpg|Susan Episodes 0997, 1210, 1220, 1244, 1364, 1460, 1634 Gordon1364.jpg|Gordon Episodes 0997, 1210, 1220, 1244, 1364, 1460, 1634 Luis999.jpg|Luis Episodes 0999, 1272 ErnieBert999.jpg|Ernie & Bert Episodes 0999, 1272 1091SS.jpg|The Count Episodes 1037, 1091, 1092, 1386, 1387 1091CTW.jpg|Ernie & Bert Episodes 1037, 1091, 1092, 1386, 1387 1706SS.jpg|Grover Episodes 1041, 1450, 1706, 1800 1706CTW.jpg|The Count Episodes 1041, 1450, 1706, 1800 KermitKid1189.jpg|Kermit & kid Episodes 1044, 1090, 1189, 1271 1451, 1736, 1756 Maria1189.jpg|Maria Episodes 1044, 1090, 1189, 1271, 1451, 1756 Tumblr p80qip40Lu1v230yto1 1280.jpg|Maria Season 9 Groversesamesign.jpg|Grover Episodes 1056, 1195, 1456 Susandoes1060.jpg|Susan Episodes 1060, 1247, 1612 BandEdo1060.jpg|Ernie & Bert Episodes 1060, 1247, 1612 Maria1093.jpg|Maria Episodes 1093, 1388 ErnieBert1093.jpg|Ernie & Bert Episodes 1093, 1388 Gordon1094.jpg|Gordon Episode 1094, 1389 Susan1094.jpg|Susan Episode 1094, 1389 Grover1095.jpg|Grover Episodes 1095, 1454, 1762 1095z.jpg|Ernie & Bert Episode 1095 Roscoe-GordonwithSSSign.jpg|Gordon Episodes 1141, 1377 Susan1257.jpeg|Susan Episodes 1158, 1221, 1257, 1563 Gordon1257.jpeg|Gordon Episodes 1158, 1221, 1257, 1563, 1691 Season 10 Olivia1186.jpg|Olivia Episodes 1186, 1286, 1447, 1752 BobLinda1186.jpg|Bob & Linda Episodes 1186, 1286, 1447, 1453, 1575, 1752 Kid1190.jpg|kid Episodes 1190, 1268 David1190.jpg|David Episodes 1190, 1268, 1459, 1545 BobLinda1199.jpg|Bob & Linda Episode 1199 Olivia1199.jpg|Olivia Episode 1199 Kermit1201.jpg|Kermit the Frog Episodes 1201, 1287, 1514, 1516, 1570 Kids1201.jpg|kids Episodes 1201, 1287, 1514, 1516, 1570 OliviaKid1691.jpg|Olivia & kid Episodes 1211, 1349, 1691 Luis1211.png|Luis Episodes 1211, 1349 Linda1576.jpg|Linda Episodes 1246, 1356, 1453, 1458, 1576 Luis1576.jpg|Luis Episodes 1246, 1356, 1458, 1576 Muppets1261.jpeg|Baby Breeze, Betty Lou & Prairie Dawn Episodes 1261, 1299 Luis1261.jpeg|Luis Episodes 1261, 1299 1710-close1.jpg|Baby Breeze, Betty Lou, & Prairie Dawn Episodes 1262, 1522, 1580, 1710 1710-close2.jpg|Kids Episodes 1262, 1522, 1580, 1710 Bob1285.jpeg|Bob Episode 1285 Hooper1285.jpeg|Mr. Hooper Episode 1285 Maria1291.jpg|Maria Episode 1291 Gordon1291.jpg|Gordon Episode 1291 CountSSSign1Apple.jpg|The Count Episode 1297 Maria1297.jpg|Maria Episode 1297 Season 11 SS1316.jpg|Episodes 1316, 1626 1316wh.jpg|Episodes 1316, 1626 Bob1396.jpg|Bob Episodes 1396, 1643 Olivia1396.jpg|Olivia Episodes 1396, 1643 Season 12 Barkley1446.jpg|Barkley Episodes 1446, 1751 1446v.jpg|Deena Episodes 1446, 1751 1708Closing01.jpg|kid & Ernie Episodes 1448, 1457, 1708 1708Closing02.jpg|Oscar the Grouch Episodes 1448, 1457, 1708 1449-Sign01.jpg|Maria Episode 1449 1449-Sign02.jpg|Mr. Hooper Episode 1449 Oscar1454.jpg|Oscar the Grouch Episodes 1454, 1762 1707SS.jpg|Olivia Episodes 1455, 1707, 1709 1707CTW.jpg|Susan Episodes 1455, 1707, 1709 ImageOlivaSSSignEpisode1459.jpg|Olivia Episode 1459 SSSignwithPocoLoco.jpg|Poco Loco Episode 1497 BarkleyCTW1497.jpg|Barkley Episode 1497 Season 13 BobSSSignEpisode1577.jpg|Bob Episode 1613 OliviaCTWSignEpisode1577.jpg|Olivia Episode 1613 Season 14 Maria1736.jpg|Maria Episode 1736 Mr_Hooper_02.jpg|Mr. Hooper Episode 1740 1740-close.jpg|Mr. Hooper Episode 1740 1781SS.jpg|Olivia Episode 1781 1781CTW.jpg|Gordon Episode 1781 Olivia1813.jpg|Olivia Episode 1813 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Lists Category:Galleries